


¿¡Dónde mierda estás, maldita pulga?!

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: General, Humor, Ikebukuro, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Shizuo, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, ha tenido inquietantes pesadillas las últimas noches; él corriendo, encontrando un cuerpo inmóvil, pálido y cubierto de sangre, no importa cuántas veces intentara despertarlo, jamás lograba que volviera a abrir sus ojos. Su ansiedad crece cuando, fuera del mundo de los sueños, el molesto Orihara Izaya, parece haber desaparecido del barrio.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Shizaya
Kudos: 11





	¿¡Dónde mierda estás, maldita pulga?!

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Shounen-ai supongo. Solo una pequeña idea que me permití escribir en un cortísimo One-shot.  
> Pareja: Shizaya (Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya)  
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: Hace un montón de tiempo que no escribo para el fandom de Durarara, espero no defraudarlos demasiado xDu. Solo me queda decir lo obvio: Durarara no me pertenece, la obra original es de Ryohgo Narita, por lo que este fanfic es solo producto de estar encerrada en casita por la cuarentena y una buena dosis de ocio, no tiene fines lucrativos tampoco. Espero que lo disfruten.

_Sentía su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que le dolía. Cuando llegó al lugar a donde su instinto lo llevó, su voz no pudo salir de su garganta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

_Ahí, al fondo, entre botes de basura, camuflado entre la oscuridad de la noche, reconoció de forma inmediata una delgada figura._

_Extremidades largas, pantalón ajustado y una gabardina negra._

_Se acercó con el sudor empapando su espalda. Podía percibir perfectamente el olor a sangre penetrando su nariz. La piel pálida de aquel cuerpo era casi blanquecina. Se acuclilló para tomarlo entre sus brazos, por primera vez en toda su vida no le importó manchar de rojo su uniforme que con tanto cariño le había regalado su hermano pequeño, solo deseaba cerciorarse del estado de aquella persona._

_Lo zarandeó un poco, esperanzado a que despertara o que, al menos, se quejara un poco mientras dormía. No obtuvo resultados._

_-Oye…- Por fin pudo mencionar, aunque su voz había salido entrecortada.- Despierta maldita sea…- El temblor de sus manos aumentaba con el pasar delos segundos silenciosos.- Maldita pulga…- ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así? Él había deseado la muerte de ese bastardo desde el mismo momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado por primera vez. ¿Sería porque él no lo había matado con sus propias manos? ¿Impotencia de no haber sido el que acabara con su miserable vida?_

_¿O tal vez por…?_

Y por fin pudo despertar.

Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla.

Soltó algunos suspiros disfrazados de bostezos antes de decidirse salir de la cama. Como todas las mañanas, Heiwajima Shizuo tomó una ducha mañanera para terminar de despertarse, se preparó un humilde desayuno y partió directamente a su trabajo vistiendo su característico uniforme de barman.

Durante el camino por Ikebukuro, más de uno salió huyendo al reconocer al hombre más fuerte del barrio, mientras que nunca faltaban los pequeños imbéciles que intentaban darle su merecido y terminaban volando por los cielos hasta caer o estrellarse contra algún anuncio publicitario.

Una mañana de lo más común para nuestro rubio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mostrarse con la actitud de siempre, no podía evitar dejar que su mente reprodujera una y otra vez el escalofriante sueño de las últimas noches. Apretó su quijada de tan solo recordarlo.

Siempre era lo mismo, él corriendo y, cuando llegaba a donde creía era su destino, siempre encontraba a esa estúpida pulga, en algún callejón, casa o calle… no importaba, la escena siempre era la misma. Él inconsciente, sin moverse, sin respirar, su cuerpo congelándose y cubierto de sangre. Sentía brotar un horrible miedo desde la boca de su estómago y, aunque siempre lo intentaba, jamás lograba despertarlo.

Y las preguntas siempre inundaban en su mente.

-¿Shizuo?- Tom-san, su antiguo senpai de la escuela y ahora su jefe, lo miraba intrigado mientras caminaban juntos por las calles concurridas de gente.- Te ves pálido, ¿has dormido bien las últimas noches?- Preguntaba preocupado, al notar las evidentes ojeras que comenzaban a oscurecerse bajo los ojos del más alto.

-E-Estoy bien.- Contestó algo avergonzado por haber preocupado a Tom-san.- Solo un poco cansado, eso es todo.- Desvió la mirada, tratando de dejar zanjado el tema. Afortunadamente, y con un suspiro lleno de resignación, Tom decidió no volver a hablar.

Shizuo levantó la mirada una vez más al cielo, intentando elevar también un poco su nariz. Probablemente debido a sus pesadillas, pero Shizuo, los últimos días, había prestado mucha atención a su confiable sentido del olfato.

 _“No lo he visto últimamente.”_ Pensó, regresando su vista al frente.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde su última persecución a muerte? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Quizás… tres? Resultaba sorprendente que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, Izaya no era alguien que pudiese mantenerse quieto y en silencio durante mucho tiempo, no cuando tenía esa enfermiza obsesión de meter sus narices en donde no lo llamaban.

En fin, no es como si esa tonta cucaracha fuese a morirse realmente. Su ansiedad era irracional, intentaba auto convencerse de que el bastardo estaría riéndose como psicópata en algún rincón de la ciudad y no tardaría en salir.

O eso quería seguir pensando la mañana siguiente en que Shizuo volvió a tener la misma pesadilla.

Y el día después de ese.

Y el siguiente.

Y varios más.

…

-¡¡¡MALDITO IZAYA!!!- Gritaba Shizuo mientras recorría, a máxima velocidad, las calles de Ikebukuro, asustando a más de un transeúnte que pasaba a su lado. ¡Que se jodiera esa maldita pulga! ¡Podía morirse cuando quisiera! Pero si iba a hacerlo, ¡al menos que le avisara para que pudiera celebrarlo en grande en lugar de estarse comiendo la cabeza de si el maldito seguía respirando o no!

¡MALDITA SEA! Ni siquiera lograba terminar de entender sus propias emociones y enojos.

Con desesperación, Shizuo casi tira abajo la puerta de un apartamento que ya muchas veces antes había visitado.

-¿¡Que sucede, Shizuo?!- Preguntaba entre alterado y asustado Shinra, intentando detener verbalmente a su agresivo amigo.- ¡Aquí no está Oriha…! ¡Wahh!- Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración antes de que el Heiwajima terminara por abrir la puerta y entrara entre pisotones a su residencia.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando? ¿Sucedió algo?- Tecleaba con rapidez Celty al ver a su inesperado invitado. Shizuo estaba enfurecido, como una bestia fuera de control, buscando a su única presa.

-¡Esa maldita pulga! ¿¡Dónde está?!- Giraba con rapidez su cabeza, intentando percibir, por muy leve que fuera, el olor tan repugnante que siempre caracterizaba a Izaya. No logró encontrarlo.

Él no estaba ahí.

-¿Izaya? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Ya se me hacía raro que últimamente no se apareciera con algún problema nuevo.- Contestó la dullahan.

-¿Orihara-kun? Él no ha venido aquí las últimas semanas.- Shinra se recargó en una pared, intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que vio al azabache.- La última vez que hablé con él fue cuando estuvo hospitalizado, ¿recuerdas, Celty?- La mujer asintió con su ausente cabeza.

Esperen… ¿hospitalizado?

Al notar la mirada interrogativa de Shizuo, Shinra decidió continuar.

-Durante nuestro día de descanso me llamó varias veces desde el hospital. Creo que fue apuñalado en la calle o algo por el estilo…- Le restó importancia mientras ladeaba su mano.- Tampoco has tenido trabajo con él últimamente, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó a su novia, quien respondió con un simple “No” en la pantalla de su celular.- ¿Por qué lo buscas? ¿Te tendió una trampa o algo así?- Shinra tuvo que reprimir la risa al pensar en la posibilidad. Solo bastó que Shizuo lo viera duramente para callarlo.

-No. No importa entonces.- Mucho más calmado de como había llegado, sin siquiera despedirse, el joven dio media vuelta y salió del departamento de la pareja.

Los nerviosismos e interrogativas habían suplantado a su furia.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Hospitalizado?- Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras ser recargaba en el barandal del puente peatonal donde se encontraba. Dejó salir el humo de su cigarro con lentitud, intentando que el tabaco pudiese calmar su maldita ansiedad.- ¿Cómo mierdas se ha dejado apuñalar tan fácil? ¿Y cómo es que no lo maté mientras estaba internado?

Simplemente no podía imaginarse al tonto de Izaya siendo herido y manipulado por alguien más. Derrotado por alguien que no fuera él…

¿Y si su situación hubiese empeorado en el hospital? Tal vez por eso es que no lo había visto. Podría estar ahora mismo agonizando en alguna terapia intensiva por la gravedad de sus heridas en algún hospital de mala muerte, sufriendo, agonizando y hasta delirando, tirando su maldito complejo de dios por la borda para admitir que siempre fue un asqueroso gusano mortal que únicamente buscaba amor y aceptación por parte de otros. Si fuese así, Shizuo estaría perdiendo la oportunidad perfecta para por fin darle ese golpe de gracia con el que tantos años había soñado para al fin darle punto final a su patética vida.

Shizuo volteó a ver sus propias manos, recordando el temblor incontrolable que las estremecía en aquellos sueños tan extraños que lo asaltaban cada noche. En su sueño, el cuerpo de Orihara cabía perfectamente en sus brazos, siempre había sido demasiado delgado… tan frágil que le asombraba que no se partiera a la mitad cada vez que tenían sus peleas a muerte…

Tal vez estaba solo… abandonado como un perro callejero… muriendo en un charco de sangre…

Justo como se debió de haber visto el día en que supuestamente lo habían apuñalado.

Suspiró, cansado de sus inútiles y aterradores pensamientos. Inhaló otra bocanada de humo, intentando despejar su mente. Fue ahí cuando lo percibió.

Muy suave, muy lejano… pero ahí estaba, el olor que tanto había estado buscando los últimos días.

Sus piernas reaccionaron más rápido que su propia razón. Su cigarrillo terminó perdido antes de darse cuenta. Dando largos pasos que casi parecían los de una verdadera bestia, intentó seguir el desagradable hedor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué parte exacta de la ciudad se encontraba, y poco le importaba, el rastro que seguía se hizo aún más prominente. Estaba cerca. Lo sabía.

Giró durante algunas calles más, cruzó un par de avenidas cuando, finalmente, alcanzó su objetivo. De entre algunas calles residenciales, mucho más tranquilas si las comparábamos con las siempre iluminadas de Ikebukuro o Shibuya, ahí, entre la oscuridad de la noche y con solo un par de farolas iluminadas, se encontraba Orihara Izaya. La maldita pulga no separó su vista de la pantalla de su teléfono celular hasta que notó la presencia y cercanía de la bestia.

-¿Shizu-chan? Woh, que sorpresa tenerte aquí.- Dio un saludo cubierto de sarcasmo e hipocresía. Aunque realmente parecía sorprendido por tener al rubio justo ahí en frente.- ¿Que te trae a estas calles tan alejadas de tu zona de confort?

-Izaya, maldito…- Gruñó entre bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperar algo de aliento por la intensa carrera.

-¡Jah! ¿No me vayas a decir que hiciste todo tu recorrido solo para pelear conmigo? Wow, parece que la bestia está sedienta de sangre. ¿Acaso te aburriste sin mí, ahora que estuve un par de días ausente?- Izaya sacó de su bolsillo derecho su usual navaja, preparándose por cualquier movimiento peligroso por parte de Shizuo.

-¿“Un par de días”?- Dijo entrecortado, visiblemente molesto. Sin siquiera dar algún tipo de amenaza, Shizuo, solo con su destructiva fuerza como arma, se acercó peligrosamente al de cabello azabache, Izaya pudo esquivar el primer movimiento, dio un par de tropiezos para no dejarse atrapar en el segundo, pero de alguna forma, Shizuo estaba mucho más enojado de lo que él esperaba y, finalmente durante el tercer ataque, Izaya fue fuertemente tomado de uno de los tobillos, haciendo que su espalda se estrellara de forma estruendosa contra el pavimento. Su cabeza retumbó un poco por el fuerte golpe y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para tratar de volver a recuperar su sentido de equilibrio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, a pesar de tener el mango de su navaja fuertemente agarrado y la punta muy cerca de la piel de Shizuo, quién estaba encima de él, inmovilizando su cuerpo, sabía que tendría que ocurrir un milagro para poder salir de esta situación solo con un par de huesos rotos.

Salir ileso de esto sería completamente imposible.

-¿Que sucede, monstro?- Habló divertido, retándolo a que lo hiriera. Seguía sonriendo.- ¿No planeas matarme?

-¿Dónde mierdas has estado estos últimos días?- Preguntó. Su voz seria y ronca hizo que Izaya sintiera un breve temor, pero no lo aparentó.

-Estuve de aquí para allá, ya sabes, un informante nunca puede dejar de moverse por la ciudad.- Izaya no pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando sintió sus delgados brazos ser estrujados por las fuertes manos del más alto.- No tengo el lujo de tomarme vacaciones, ¿sabes?

Aunque decía eso, la verdad es que el mayor de los Orihara había salido de la ciudad durante algunos días. Después de haber escapado del hospital aquella noche, le gustara o no, debía guardar reposo por su aún reciente herida, pero no podía bajar la guardia mientras siguiera aun dentro de Ikebukuro, por lo que había decidido ir con un doctor clandestino que lo pudiera tratar fuera de Tokio. Claro que no le pediría ayuda a Shinra después de su muy descortés contestación durante las últimas llamadas telefónicas.

Pero ese era un asunto que no le incumbía ni en lo más mínimo a Shizuo.

-Eres una maldita escoria…- Izaya alzó una ceja, desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento de Shizuo, pero, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, las grandes manos del rubio dejaron de apretar sus brazos para después abrazar, con algo que rayaba casi a la ternura, su cuerpo. ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTABA PASANDO?!

-Atrévete a intentar escapar y te mato.- Sintió un escalofrío al notar el aliento de Shizuo cerca de su oído, con aquella clara amenaza. A pesar de la repugnancia que sentía el tener aquel hombre corpulento tan cerca tuvo que tragarse todas sus quejas, debía salir vivo de ésta.

En cambio, Shizuo aprovechó para inhalar un poco de su aroma… ese horrible olor que siempre lo repugnó ahora parecía estar calmando la oleada de nervios y ansiedad que lo estuvo intrigando durante tantos días. La calidez y su lento respirar eran tan diferentes a como regularmente se mostraban dentro de sus sueños.

-Okey… esto ya suficiente, ¿no te parece?- Ya algo fastidiado por el exceso de contacto, Izaya intentó separarse levemente de Shizuo pero esté solamente lo apretó aún más, ocasionando que mantuviera su estado de alerta. Si lo quisiera, el estúpido de Heiwajima podría aplastarlo como un insecto en el momento que quisiera.

Segundos después, Shizuo se separó de él, aunque aún lo sostuvo a corta distancia, aparentándolo fuertemente de los hombros.

-Si te vas a dejar matar por alguien más, al menos asegúrate de mantenerme avisado… aunque sea intentaré darte el maldito golpe de gracia.- La cara enojada de Shizuo era tan directa que Izaya tuvo que reprimir una risita burlona.- ¿Que fue eso de que te apuñalaron? No me dijiste nada.

-Oh si claro, olvidé decirle a la bestia que me quiere ver muerto que me encontraba débil y vulnerable en una cama de hospital, que despistado fui.- El sarcasmo de Izaya solo logró que Shizuo apretara con mayor fuerza sus hombros. _“Ese bocón de Shinra…”_ pensó al saber quién había sido el culpable de que aquello llegara a oídos de Shizuo.

-Eres un auténtico imbécil…- Izaya no supo leer exactamente la expresión en el rostro de Shizuo. Sus cejas se curvearon, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo con aquella incómoda intensidad, su mandíbula estaba tensa y comenzó a notar un leve temblor en aquellas manos que aún lo sostenían. ¿Pero que carajos le sucedía al monstro ese?

Pero mientras el pobre informante se encontraba ante una terrible confusión, Shizuo comenzó a nombrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Y de repente lo comprendió.

Tal vez, durante aquellos horribles sueños, encontraba la molestia, la ira y el enojo de no ser él quien terminaba con la vida del molesto Izaya. Saber que alguien más, algún desconocido probablemente, se encargaba de matar a aquel fastidioso chico, resultaba hiriente para todo el odio que le tenía guardado.

Pero, además de esos evidentes sentimientos, se percató que también sentía… ¿tristeza? Algo parecido la melancolía de saber que no volvería a ver otra vez esa horrible cara, a oír esas tonterías de su boca y tampoco se volverían a perseguir cual gato y ratón.

¿Lo extrañaría?... Diablos, temía admitirlo. Saber que algún día podría desaparecer de su vida sin siquiera dejar un rastro, sin previo aviso ni advertencia… siempre creyó que eso significaría libertad, felicidad de no volver a ser molestado por ese idiota le traería paz a su vida y a quienes comenzaban a rodear su día a día. Pero de alguna forma, supo que no todo se sentiría de esa manera.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TODO ERA TAN CONFUSO! ¡Que alguien le explicara por favor! No quería tener que lidiar con eso él solo.

-¡Ni te atrevas a desaparecer mi vista! Te irás cuando yo sea el que me encargue personalmente de ti!- Enojado, ahora más consigo mismo, empujó sobre el suelo una vez más ese delgado cuerpo antes de levantarse, dar media vuelta, sacar un cigarrillo y comenzar a andar hacia quien sabe dónde. Soltando algunas palabrotas entre dientes, Shizuo no volvió a dirigirle la mirada antes y, con el pasar de los segundos, salió completamente del campo de visión de Orihara.

-¿Que carajos le sucede a esa bestia?- Se preguntaba a si mismo Izaya, petrificado por aquel extraño comportamiento.

Definitivamente, Shizu-chan no era como sus hermosos humanos. Siempre tan impredecible, tan cambiante, tan violento y confuso… como un animal salvaje que no logra comprender ni siquiera sus propios instintos.

Por eso y mucho más, Izaya le guardaba tanto rencor y odio a ese tonto de Shizu-chan.

-Me da escalofríos…- Se frotó a si mismo sus brazos, tratando de olvidar la calidez del cuerpo de Shizuo mientras lo aprisionaba en aquel extraño abrazo.

¿Cuándo su corazón dejaría de palpitar tan fuerte?

-Mierda…-

Soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar él también.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Fue algo corto pero mi sistema deseaba escupir un poco de shizaya en algún fanfic. En fin, espero que nos podamos volver a leer en algún futuro no muy lejano. Les mando un gran abrazo y apoyo desde mi casita por la eterna cuarentena. ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
